


The roadtrip project

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HunHan - Freeform, M/M, SeLu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: What will happen if the fresh graduate and the new COO team up for the company’s newest project?Meet LuHan the newest member of the finance department and Oh Sehun the youngest boss in the company, together they are given a task to go on a road trip for their first project the Oh’s water park hotel.Will things go into the plan or will they encounter several detours ahead?





	1. Prologue

For the first time in his twenty-three years of living, Luhan leaves his hometown to work in Oh Estate; a big real estate company in the city. Being the only child in the family, it was not an easy decision since his parents didn't want him to go as well, but this work offer is only for the company scholar just like him, and Luhan really liked the offer.

With a big smile on his face, Luhan felt so excited to taste his first cooked meal in his new apartment. He had just arrived at the city last Saturday, but all through the weekend he ended up eating take outs since he hasn't finished setting up his things and his good for nothing best friend ditched him for his boyfriend. Luhan finishes his meal in just a few minutes, then he starts preparing for his first day of work. It only took thirty minutes for him to prepare, before heading to his new office. Luhan never forgot to greet everyone with his cheerful “good mornings” as he walks toward the information desk.

“Hi, good morning, may I know which floor is the Finance department?”

“It’s on the 8th floor!” replies the receptionist.

Luhan ignores the guy’s grumpy look and hurriedly ran to the open elevator, he was about to press the 8th-floor button when the tall guy next to him already beat him to it. Luhan wonders why everyone stared at him the moment he went out from the elevator, but it still didn’t stop him from greeting back everyone with a cheerful smile.

“You must be Luhan?” A guy with a very deep dimple asks him.

“Yes, it’s me.”

“Welcome to Oh Estate, I am Zhang Yixing from Finance department. Please follow me as I lead you to your new desk.”

Luhan smiles since Yixing seems to be a good guy, and he’s a Chinese too just like him (although Luhan was raised in Korea since he was a kid). Luhan looks around as they start walking, the floor building is so huge according to Yixing there’s two departments in this floor - the finance department, and the office of the CEOs.

“Here’s your desk,” Yixing says, causing Luhan to stop looking around, he is thankful that his table is far from the window.

“Thanks, Yixing.”

“Just call me if you need any help, okay?” Luhan nods and starts arranging the files on his desk.

“By the way Luhan, those are the proposal documents for our new project. I need you to check if it matches from our draft budget.”

With that, Luhan starts his life in his new workplace.

Two weeks have passed since Luhan started with his new job and everything is doing fine, work is good and his colleagues are nice. He instantly became friends with Yixing who’s actually living in the same apartment building as him. Sometimes, Luhan and Yixing would go home together, but most of the times he goes alone because Yixing works overtime with their Department head, Kim Junmyeon.

One day, Yixing told Luhan that there will be a meeting with the CEO, which caused Luhan to panic. This will be his first time having a meeting with the CEOs, and Luhan is so thrilled about it.

“Hey, we’re only going to attend a meeting, why do you have to put on a makeup?”

“We’re going to meet the CEO, of course, we--or at least I--need to look good”

“For the old man? Wow, I never thought you’re into old guys.” Yixing laughs.

“Of course not, you silly, I meant his son Oh Sehun, I heard from Ahri that he’s handsome.”

“Of course he is, and you have already met him.”

Luhan looks confused, he was about to ask Yixing more but he was already draggging him towards the conference room.

“As you all know we are currently working on our new project in the southern part of the country, a new water park hotel and I’m going to assign two people to this project; our COO Oh Sehun and LuHan from the finance department.”

Luhan’s eyes widens after he heard his name being called. He looks at his friend Yixing as he keeps on pointing himself and asks him in a low voice, “why me?”. Yixing shrugs his shoulder.

Once the meeting’s done the CEO requested both Sehun and Luhan to remain since he will give them a follow-up meeting regarding their new project. Turns out the project will last for a year but before that, the two of them have to travel to the location next week and survey the land before meeting the heads of Bae Enterprise and close the deal. However, there’s a catch, Luhan and Sehun would have to travel by land to go to the location, and it will take four days for them to arrive.

“But dad, can’t we use the company plane instead?” Sehun asks.

“I’m going to use our plane for my business trip next week, and I want the two of you to get to know each other. Remember, you two will work for a year, just think of this as a team building activity.” The CEO explains.

“Whatever, dad.” Sehun rose from where he was seated. “Just tell your secretary to send our schedule to my email, and Mr. Lu please give your calling card to my secretary.” He then left, leaving Luhan with the CEO.


	2. The first misadventure

“This is where we write all the initial budget for your project, we have every single detail in the book.” Yixing explains as Luhan continued packing his bag for their four-day road trip. Yixing decided to visit Luhan in his apartment the night before his trip to follow up the things he needs and if there are some things he forgot. 

“I still can’t believe the CEO gave you this huge project when you're still new in the company. I mean, I got mine after a year.” Luhan sighs as he sit on his couch next to his friend. 

“Can I do this, Xing? I’m still new with everything, what if I fail? What if I mess up the details?” Yixing gave him a big comforting hug as he told him that everything will turn out fine. 

“I really hope so.”

“And besides, you’re going to spend the next four days with Elevator guy, what could possibly could go wrong with that? 

“ _ Everything, _ Yixing, you know he’s out of my league and he probably has a girlfriend already.” 

“Oh, please!”

Luhan suddenly remembers what happened on the same day _ , Yixing told Luhan that there will be a meeting with the CEO, which caused Luhan to panic. This will be his first time having a meeting with the CEOs, and Luhan is so thrilled about it. _

_ “Hey, we’re only going to attend a meeting, why do you have to put on a makeup?” _

_ “We’re going to meet the CEO, of course, we--or at least I--need to look good” _

_ “For the old man? Wow, I never thought you’re into old guys.” Yixing laughs. _

_ “Of course not, you silly, I meant his son Oh Sehun, I heard from Ahri that he’s handsome.” _

_ “Of course he is, and you have already met him.” Luhan look at him confused _

_ “Oh Sehun is your elevator guy” Yixing said casually like Luhan never did something to the said boss, well if greeting him goodbye in a cute voice doesn’t sound flirting at all. _

 

_ “WHAT THE HECK XING, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?! UGHH!! HOWCANILOOKATHIMLATER” Luhan ranted as he hit his friend’s shoulder harder. The Chinese friend just laugh at him.  _

 

It is still nine in the evening but Luhan decided to sleep early for his trip the next day a part of him is excited about the said “roadtrip” but he can’t help but feel nervous as well. He arrives at coffee shop besides the Oh Building ten minutes earlier than their call time, and there, he decided to buy a coffee while waiting for his boss. It didn’t take Luhan too long waiting though since Oh Sehun arrives five minutes after looking gorgeous as ever. 

The COO is wearing a simple fitted black shirt that emphasized his broad shoulders, tattered pants and his black classic chuck taylor shoes.

_ Damn Luhan good luck to you,  _ Luhan thought to himself. 

“Good morning, Mr. Sehun.” Luhan greets him as Sehun sits in front him, then Sehun removes his shades and smiles at him. Luhan swears if a smile could killed he would be dead by now. 

“Just call me Sehun, we’re not in the office anyways.” 

Luhan smiles and answers, “Okay...Sehun.” 

Right after the COO took his order, the two left the shop and hopped into Sehun’s SUV. The first ten minutes of the car ride was so awkward, Luhan only stared at the buildings they passed by while Sehun hummed along to the music he’s playing. One time, Luhan sang along with the music which surprised Sehun. 

_ Don’t you look away baby, I don’t want to think about it, no. The fact that I can’t have you _

_ got me thinking ’bout the thoughts of being with you it gets. _

“You have a lovely voice, I’m impressed.” Luhan blushes and smiles at Sehun. 

 

“Thanks” he replies.

Since then, the two started talking about stuff in general and it turned out that both have the same interests in music and prefers indie than mainstream songs, they like horror and action movies and both are homebodies. Luhan couldn’t help but smile after knowing the similarities they have. 

Sehun and Luhan are now few miles away from Seoul, the buildings have already been replaced by trees and huge vacant lots. Sehun opens both their windows, Luhan smiles and raises a hand outside the window. 

“Hey, don’t do that!” 

Luhan quickly lowers his hands as he awkwardly positions himself in the passenger seat. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, it’s just that it scares me whenever someone does the same thing you did earlier.” 

Luhan felt guilty and became silent. 

Sehun continues driving while Luhan remained quite beside him, the younger only talked whenever the older asks him a few things, but other than that, Luhan just stares at the window and fascinates at nature’s beauty. Suddenly, they hear someone’s stomach rumble which made Sehun look at Luhan. He then checks his watch--it’s almost two in the afternoon.  

“It’s late, let's look for some diner where we can eat. Hopefully, we can find one at the next town.” 

“We can go for drive-thru so it won't consume much of our time, and besides we still need to pass by three towns before we arrive at Songtan.” Sehun nods and drives a little faster. 

Not too long after, they found a little McDonalds branch at the next town. Sehun couldn't help but smile as he stares at the smaller who’s busy eating his hamburger, he found Luhan so cute while munching on his food. 

“Hey, eat slowly or you might choke with how fast you eat.” 

“Bum am suh hungeri...” Sehun chuckles and passes him his soft drink.

Once he swallows everything, Luhan says his thanks and offers his french fries to his boss. 

“Both my hands are busy, can you feed me one instead?” Luhan nods and starts feeding Sehun french fries. 

“You know, Mr. Oh...” 

“ _ Sehun _ , I told you to call me Sehun” 

“I mean Sehun, you know if you're too tired, I can drive the car while you rest for a while.” Sehun looks at Luhan with an expression which was so hard to read.

“You know how to drive?” 

“Are you underestimating me, Sehun?” Luhan jokes which made Sehun smile.

“I’ve driven a ten wheeler truck before in our town!” the younger proudly says. 

“Okay then, since we’re almost near anyways, why don’t you drive the car tomorrow instead.”  

It’s still five in the evening yet the sky is already dark, they’re almost near to the next town, but not the town they’re supposed to stay in for the night where they made a reservation. Sehun continues driving despite the sudden change of weather hoping they can still reach their destination on time. Sehun checks the fuel status, and it’s almost forty-five percent left it’s not enough for them to be able to reach the next town. 

 

The COO changes his route a little and began looking for a gas station but the damn fuel he uses for his SUV is so hard to find. They have already asked five gasoline stations, yet none of them have the fuel Sehun needed. Thank goodness the last and sixth station they went to finally have it. There, they had the car filled full gas. However, it seems that luck wasn’t on their side that afternoon, just after gassing up, the heavy rain starts pouring. Plus, there were thunders and lightings, making  it hard for them to travel far with that kind of weather. 

_ ‘We would like to advise everyone, specially those on the road to refrain from passing the Gidae bridge for the night due to a minor landslide.’ _

Both Sehun and Luhan look at each other after they hear the update from the radio because they really have to pass the bridge which connects the current town they are in to the next town. 

“Oh no...that can’t be!” Sehun whispers. 

“I think we need to find a place to stay for the night and cancel the one we booked at the next town.” 

Without a choice Sehun follows Luhan, they start looking for a hotel to stay then, but looking for a five star hotel was nearly impossible in this town, even a three star hotel was hard to find too. Still, they continue looking for a place, hoping for a better one to stay for the night until finally, they found one; a bed and breakfast near Gidae bridge. 

“Do you think this place is still functioning?” Luhan asks. The exterior looks a bit old, and although it is already dark yet anyone can still notice the rusty glass window and the unevenly colored wall paint. The sign board lights were flickering and swaying due to the wind.

“It’s not like we still have another option, either stay in this place or sleep inside this SUV.” said Sehun. Once they are park, the two ran towards the entrance door, and just like the outside, the inside has uneven wall paint with a few stains, a rusty door knobs too, and only a dim light illuminated the receiving area. 

“Hi, good evening, we would like to check in for the night.” Luhan informs the tall curly-haired guy at the counter. 

“For how many rooms?” 

“Two rooms, please” 

“Ah, sorry, but we only have one room available for the night, the other rooms are already occupied.” Luhan sighs.

“It comes with a king size bed.” The curly guy named Chanyeol said. 

“Okay, we will take that, and can we add additional one bed?” 

“Sorry but we don't have one available right now.” 

“No, that can’t be.” says Luhan. 

“It’s okay, we will take that room.” Sehun insists which made Luhan look at him.

“It’s better than sleeping inside the SUV.” 

Soon after, the two of them went upstairs to their room. It turns out the place was an old house from the 1800’s, and it only has five rooms. The one they will be staying was the master’s bedroom which occupies the bigger part of the upper floor, and then there’s also two rooms located on each sides and the other two downstairs. 

Once they arrive in their room, Sehun removes his shirt and pants leaving only his boxers and went quickly to bed. Luhan froze after seeing Sehun in bed, he never once imagined someone who has a God-like body like Oh Sehun would be sleeping shirtless next to him. Luhan decides to take shower first and do his other nightly routine before going to bed. He checks the time and saw that it is still only eight in the evening, and he’s still not sleepy so he took out his phone and checks for updates. A few minutes later he couldn’t help but giggle as he was chatting with Yixing when suddenly, he heard Sehun calling him in his low husky voice. 

 

“Han let’s sleep, we need to be early tomorrow.” 

  
Luhan suddenly didn’t know where the wetness he felt came from, if it was from his drool or from the stiffness he felt somewhere down below. 


	3. Maybe this could lead us to something

The two decided to leave the bed and breakfast early, so around five-thirty in the morning, they start packing up and left around six just when the sun start shining. But before leaving the town, they went to the nearest convenience store to buy foods and drinks that’ll be enough for them ‘til lunch time. Sehun bought a lot of chips and biscuits as well as a case of coke-in-cans, a dozen of bottled water, plus a few beers. 

“We can buy canned goods and cooked rice so we don’t need to stop around lunch.” Luhan jokes. 

“You know we can, it sounds like a good idea anyways.” 

The two continue their drive. Today’s going to be a long day since they need to reach Masan City at night since that is where they have their hotel reservation. Luhan began driving, unlike Sehun Luhan drives more careful yet still fast enough for them to reach their destination on time. As the younger drives, Sehun was busy on his phone which made Luhan presume that he was texting his girlfriend. 

It’s still eight in the morning and yet it’s already bright and hot outside, and from afar they can already see the tall buildings and other structures. They have already arrived in Gunsan, one of the top Metropolis in South Korea. It’s the first time Luhan’s ever been to the city, and he can’t help but be fascinated by the attractions. 

‘Too bad we won’t be able to stroll around.’ Luhan thought . 

“You see that building over there?” Sehun points at one of the taller building, and Luhan nods. As they got closer, he reads; ‘Oh Enterprise - Gunsan Branch’ mounted in front of the building.

“Holy shit!” 

“Language Luhan, but yes that is our branch building here in Gunsan, and that is where I had my first project,” Sehun began. “We have other buildings here as well, like the OhLand mall, Hotel Paradise, and Keun Hotel.” Luhan’s jaw drops from the all establishments Sehun has mentioned. 

“You’re so fucking rich!” 

“Language!” 

“But how come we’re stuck with this roadtrip thing? Doesn’t your family have a private plane?” Sehun looks at Luhan, who was already staring at him. 

“Eyes on the road Luhan!” He snaps making the younger to focus on the wheel. 

“Well as you heard from the other day, my dad will be using our plane for his business tour this week, and this is the only option we can have now. Junmyeon hyung have done the same “roadtrip” thing with Mr. Zhang few years ago, that’s how they became so close” explains Sehun.

“Literally close.” Luhan says in a lowered voice. 

“Were you saying something?” Luhan shakes his head. 

As they continued, Sehun asks Luhan to stop at the gas station for a while, saying he needs to pee, Luhan followed him since he needs to pee as well. Once he returned, he heard Sehun talking to someone on his phone. As he went closer, he heard the COO repeating how sorry he was, and that he his dad assigned him for a new project. Luhan decided to stop for awhile and let Sehun talk to his girlfriend. He hadn’t heard everything, but Luhan was sure the call didn’t end well. 

“Did you wait long?” Sehun asks. Luhan shakes his head. 

“Shall we go now?” Luhan nods this time and follows Sehun to the car. 

Throughout the ride, Luhan notices how quiet Sehun has become and how he keeps on checking his phone every single time. He wanted to ask him if there’s something bothering him, but by looking at the older, Luhan thought it would be better to ignore him. In order not to fall asleep while driving, Luhan turns on the car stereo and connects his iPod, a classic indie music by the band name Daphne Loves Derby began playing 

So go past the lights and all the excuses. You could have left, sincerely yours.  
Don't you think it's obvious that I want to say more? But anything too daring to say to you,   
Will be said in this letter, then burned away, So you never realize, I'm here

Luhan hums along with the song and he checks on Sehun again only to find him sleeping. When the light turned red, Luhan reaches out for one of the pillows from the back seat and carefully places it on Sehun’s back. 

“Sleep well handsome!” Luhan whispers.

The drive was peaceful for Luhan, sometimes he munches the food, and on some instances he sings with his soft voice, which might be one of the reason why Sehun slept well during the entire ride. 

Suddenly, he hears Sehun asking him what time is was and where they were. Luhan informs him that they are few kilometers near Masan City, and that it’s already five in the evening.

“Here, eat this.” Luhan gives him a pack of biscuits they bought earlier this morning. “I know you’re hungry right now, or maybe we can stop by a diner for a while since we haven’t eaten a real meal today.” he continues.

“How thoughtful of you Lu, but this will do for now. Let’s have a good meal later when we reach the hotel. Don’t worry the treat’s on me.” Sehun then starts eating his biscuit, since the sun is almost setting and the sky’s color began changing into something pinkish-blue and it looks really lovely. 

The pair arrives at the hotel around six in the evening, and once they got out of the car, Luhan was surprised when all the employees bowed as Sehun walks toward the hotel lobby. The receptionist smiles at the two of them as she greets Sehun and Luhan a good evening before giving the two card keys to the gentlemen. The younger wasn't surprised when their rooms were located just infront of each other because he was sure his boss asked for it. 

“Meet you in an hour for dinner.” Sehun told Luhan and went to his own suite while Luhan went to his own. 

To say that Luhan was surprised as he entered his hotel room was understatement, his jaw literally drops after he sees the exquisite decoration all over his room and the majestic night view of the city through his windows. His hotel room was bigger than his new flat. Luhan quickly jumps into the king size bed and rolls over on his side table there is a cute little bear and a note that said ‘Mr. LuHan, welcome to Keun Hotel-Masan. We wish you an enjoyable stay!’ Luhan took the note and kept it in his moleskine journal. It is his first ever hotel note, that is why he wanted to keep it as a remembrance. Then he took his night clothes and went to his bathroom to shower before meeting his boss later for their dinner. 

“Holy freaking shit!” he exclaims upon entering. 

Inside his bathroom, there’s a big jacuzzi at the center then shower on the side, and a row of marbled counters on the other side. As much as Luhan wanted to try the jacuzzi he couldn’t let his boss wait for him too long, so he decided to just take the shower instead. He finishes changing just in time as he hears a knock on his door. It was Sehun telling him they should have dinner by now. Luhan quickly took his phone and card key and went down with Sehun. 

The food was delicious and Luhan thought it was the best meal he ever had in his entire life. However, he couldn’t help but notice how the young COO became so quiet the entire time while constantly checking his phone. ‘Maybe he’s just tired.’ Luhan thought to himself, so he continues eating and ignores the indescribable look in his boss’ face. After dinner, Luhan became more excited to go back to his room since he badly want to try the jacuzzi when suddenly Sehun asks him; 

“Are you up for a few drinks?” 

Luhan who couldn’t say no to his sad looking boss nodded and agreed to have a few drinks with him. So the two of them buy a few bottle of beers and went to Sehun’s hotel room. 

“Is everything fine?” Luhan asks all of a sudden. 

It took Sehun a couple of minutes before he starts telling Luhan about his problem with his girlfriend, it turned out that it was the couple’s fifth anniversary yesterday, and although he had told her that they couldn’t celebrate since he couldn’t reschedule his trip and gave her presents, she still got mad at him. 

“Have you tried calling her?” 

“I did, yesterday and today, but she’s not answering her phone and when I checked my accounts, I saw a photo of her last night, she went out clubbing with her friends.” Sehun explains before drinking his fourth bottle of beer. 

Luhan felt sad for him. If only Sehun’s girlfriend knew how he’s feeling right now. The eight bottles of beers became twelve, then it became sixteen, until Luhan finally notices there were already more than twenty bottles of beers. He checks the time and sees that it’s already two in the morning, and Sehun is too drunk to stand up. That’s why Luhan ends up helping Sehun to go to bed. 

Luhan was about to leave the room when Sehun held his arms and said “Han, sleep next to me please.” 

Luhan should really learn how to say no to Sehun next time.


	4. Her

Sehun kisses the top of her hair as he pulls her closer to his body. He really misses her so much, and just the thought of her being right beside him makes his heart flutter. Sehun’s heart skips a beat as he hear her soft moans and lays her head on the junction of his neck. 

“Good morning baby." Sehun greets her as he continues to hug her.

“Good morning too, Hun." 

Hun? Se Hun? OH SEHUN? Luhan thought, and he suddenly remembers how he had ended up sleeping in Sehun’s room last night and quickly got up from the bed. 

“OH SHIT. LUHAN. I'M SO SORRY! I...I thought you were her, and I got carried away. I'm terribly sorry..." 

“I-it’s okay. I have to go back to my room. See you later then, Mr. Sehun" Luhan quickly gathers all his things and leaves his boss’ room. 

Once inside his own room, Luhan recalls the little incidents from earlier, he couldn't deny that he, too, got carried away with how Sehun cuddled him, and how he loved the other's warm embrace. He jumps into his bed and squeals with his face buried into a pillow. 

“Why Oh Sehun, Why?”

He then hears someone knocking on the door, Luhan runs toward the peephole and saw Sehun standing outside.

Fuck did he just hear me? What does he need now? 

Like nothing happened, Luhan opens his door and greets Sehun with a smile. He asks the older about his concerns. Sehun laughs a little with Luhan’s choice of words—“concern", and says he’s become too formal all of a sudden. 

How can I not when, out of the blue, I can't stop thinking about your hug now, Luhan thought. He awkwardly held his nape, smiling at Sehun and asks him again what he needed. The COO replied that they had to go have lunch since it was almost twelve already. 

Awkward, that’s how Luhan would describe the first few minutes they were eating. He doesn’t know why Sehun would invite him every time to eat together. The silence between them is killing him so much, and so he starts asking the other with work-related stuff, and their possible plans once they arrive at their destination in which Sehun answers concisely and discusses a little about the concern regarding their possible change of budget. 

“Have you contacted her again?” Luhan brings up the question to Sehun, the latter’s mood slowly changes into frown and he shakes his head.

Stupid Luhan! Why did you have to ask him about her again?! Luhan thought, now regretting why he bothered asking Sehun about his girlfriend. 

“By the way Lu, I've decided that we should stay here for another night. We’ll leave tomorrow morning instead.” Luhan shakes his head.

“Well, that’s good. At least I still have time now to use the jacuzzi in my room.” Luhan added, and Sehun couldn't help but laugh at the younger’s cuteness.

Once inside his room, Sehun lit a stick of cigarette, in very rare (and mostly whenever he is frustrated) occasions, Sehun smokes whenever he is alone. He spends most of his afternoon inside his room trying to contact his girlfriend but she doesn't answer his calls even once. He badly wanted to talk to her and tell her how sorry he was, and that he misses her like crazy. 

Sehun was about to dial her number again when he received a text message from one of his close friends—it was another photo of his girlfriend sitting on someone else's lap while the guy had his arms around her waist. He recognized that they were in a private bar where Sehun and his friends usually hang out. 

“FUCK!” Sehun slams his latest smartphone against the marbled floor in frustration. Everything felt so fucked up. He couldn't understand why his girlfriend did those things. Sehun thinks he’s going crazy. 

 

“Another shot please.” It was Sehun’s fifth glass of vodka already, and no matter how hard he tried, Sehun just couldn’t forget her. 

Her, his girlfriend of five years is Bae Joo-hyun. His first ever girlfriend, his first everything. Sehun met her during their freshman year, and they were blockmates back then. The Baes are one of the Oh’s close family friends. Courting her wasn’t easy for Sehun since she was not like those other girls that would easily swoon over gifts and sweet notes. Instead, she was the other way around, which made Sehun fall for her a little deeper. It took him months before she gave him her sweet ‘yes’, and everyday since then, the two were happily dating. 

Not until just recently that Sehun remembers how they would fight frequently even over the pettiest things; like, how she got mad when Sehun arrived late when from a company meeting. And just few nights ago, before Sehun left the city, he went to her apartment to gave her anniversary present and told her he will be on a trip for few days, Joo-hyun got mad at Sehun. She started nagging him, telling him how he always prioritized his work and never had a time for her when in fact, Sehun always made time for her despite his busy schedule. It just so happens that Sehun couldn't ignore this new project that was assigned to him. Sehun even explained to her that this water park project will be his last before they get married, which was why he needed to work on this harder.

‘Fuck Bae.’ Sehun thought as he took a long drag on his cigarette and drank another glass of whiskey this time. 

 

Until at this time, Luhan still couldn't help but smile whenever he remembers Sehun, although he knew he shouldn’t be doing so since the guy was having problems with his girlfriend, and what happened earlier was clearly a mistake. But for Luhan to be hugged by Sehun like that, and even felt his morning wood under their shared blanket, is something he couldn't forget easily. Luhan finally tries the jacuzzi to calm himself down. And just as he was about to go to bed since it’s nine in the evening and they need to be early tomorrow, someone knocks on his door. 

If it’s Sehun asking for another round of drinks again, I will totally decline it this time.

However, it wasn’t Sehun knocking. Instead, it was a hotel staff telling him to go down the hotel bar to fetch their boss. Luhan was confused about why they needed his help when they can do it themselves. The staff then explains to him how Sehun was holding up at the moment. In a rush, Luhan quickly runs to the bar in his sleeping clothes, and there he saw a very wasted Sehun, smoking another cigarette. ‘Wow, how can a drunk and smoking Sehun be this hot?’ Luhan asks himself. He quickly goes to Sehun and helps him stand up. Luhan also asks the staff to help him bring Sehun to his own room.

“I hate herrrr…” 

“I ate hrrr…” 

“I hate Bae” Sehun kept on saying the entire time Luhan walks him to his room. The younger didn’t give any side comments and just continued what he was doing. With the help of the staff, they manage to lay Sehun on his bed and then they were gone in an instant, leaving him alone with Sehun.

“ISss hot!” Sehun exclaims as he tries to unbutton his polo shirt.

Luhan helps his boss remove his clothes, from his shoes to his socks, then his shirt. He couldn't stop himself from trembling as he clasped off Sehun’s buttons one by one, until his white milky body appears in Luhan’s sight. 

‘You can do this Luhan, you can do this!’ he cheers for himself. He then began removing Sehun’s pants, and fudge, they're too tight. Slowly, Luhan reaches for Sehun’s button when all of a sudden, the COO rolls over to the center of his bed. What the actual fuck! Luhan goes up the bed, unbuttons Sehun’s pants and pulls a bit rougher this time. It took a few minutes before Luhan notices their current position; him partly sitting on Sehun’s bulge. Fuck, someone help me! he slowly moves to get up from the bed when he hears Sehun moan a little. 

God, help me please. Luhan prays.

After changing the drunk Sehun, Luhan quickly leaves his room, ignoring the little whines from the COO. Like a kid who just got his first kiss, Luhan jumps around like crazy inside his hotel room because, fuck, he just had yet another so-freaking-close encounter with Sehun’s not so little friend just a moment ago. 

It would be so nice to feel it first thing in the morning when I wake up, and the last thing before I sleep. Luhan thinks he needs another time to spend in his jacuzzi before going to bed. 

 

Good morning Sehun, Don’t forget to drink this once you wake up. x Luhan

Sehun took the two pills and drank the water placed in his bedside table. His head hurt a little, but it was manageable for him to get up from bed, and get ready for today’s trip. He contacts his secretary and tells him to connect all his business calls and mails to Luhan since his phone was not working anymore. Once everything was set, he leaves his room and knocks on Luhan’s door. The younger greets hima good morning with a beautiful smile plastered on his face. 

“Thanks for the meds.” says Sehun while the two of them were inside the elevator. Luhan nods and smiles at him, unable to fight the blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Do you feel okay now?” 

“Well, a little better than yesterday.” 

“That’s good to hear.” 

Sehun’s SUV was already parked in front of the hotel once they reached the front lobby. When Luhan was about to open the driver seats, Sehun tells him he’ll be the one to drive today. As Sehun began to drive, he asks Luhan to cancel all their hotel reservations, making the younger confused. But he follows his orders. Sehun then informs Luhan that he'd told his secretary to connect all his business calls and mails to his number. Without informing me first? Wow! Luhan internally scowls.

“And Luhan, can you stick with me for few more days?”


	5. You are Mine

There's no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard. No song that I could sing but I can try for your heart. Our dreams, and they are made out of real things like a shoebox of photographs with sepia-toned loving.

Sehun and Luhan sang along with the Jack Johnson music they were listening to. The two are heading to Onyang town located at the southern part of the country, this small town is also known for organizing awesome beach parties during summer season. The weather gets more and more hotter as days pass, it was a sign that spring is finally over and summer is finally here. Luhan is happy with the decision he made (though it’s not like he had any other choice), but if Luhan hadn’t said yes to Sehun’s question, they might already be on their way to the other part of the country passing a short cut until they reach Haeju. 

For all Luhan knows, the reason why Sehun decided to change his mind was because he wanted to loosen up a bit and have fun before they start getting busy dealing with the Water Park project and Luhan couldn’t have agreed more. 

“Hey Lu can you give me some of those biscuits? I’m getting hungry again.” Sehun was about to reach the pack of biscuits from Luhan’s hand when the younger told him to open his mouth and feeds him the biscuit himself.

“Thanks.” Luhan smiles back at him and continues eating his food. 

The distance between Gumsan City and Onyang town is not far, so Sehun expects they would be able reach the beach around lunch time. Sehun slows his driving and rolls down the car windows as they start passing by the beach. It’s been years since he went to one.

“I’ve always wanted to experience this kind of roadtrip.” says Sehun, Luhan looks at the COO with a confused expression on his face and he asks him why he never had an experience before. Sehun explains to him how busy he was during his years at the University. If he wasn’t in school, he was probably training in his dad’s office or maybe he was with his girlfriend “And she really hated spending too much on travelling by car.” he added.

“How about your friends then?” 

“I don’t have one.”

“What, are you crazy? Everyone should have at least one friend!” Luhan exclaims.

“If you consider your sibling, then I have one...”

“You are weird, Oh Sehun.” Sehun chuckles. 

Luhan pauses for a while before proposing an idea to the COO—a dare for Sehun to make new friends while they are in town. 

“Why would I need to make new friends when I have Junmyeon Hyung and you?" Luhan blushes at the fact that Sehun considered him as his ‘friend'.

Luhan explains to him how that he needs to meet new friends and socialize with other people as well. He added that if Sehun meets a new friend before they leave, he will treat the latter once they get back to the city.

“And if not, I’ll be the one to treat you for some dinner.” 

Sehun continues driving while Luhan was busy checking mails on his phone. There’s nothing important on his inbox aside from the one with yixing asking him what’s going on,, and if there was anything ‘special’ going on between Sehun and him. The younger replies that they’re changing their route but there’s nothing going on between him and his boss.

“By the way Lu, I want to challenge you as well.” Luhan looks at Sehun. 

“I dare you to stop checking your phone while we are at the beach.”

The younger protests saying he can’t do the dare since he needed to monitor the updates Yixing sends him. Sehun continues telling Luhan that he needed to loosen up as well, have fun and just chill while they are at the beach.

“There will be consequences if i see you checking your phone.” 

“Fine!” Luhan agrees then he keeps his phone in his bag. 

The two arrive at the town just before lunch. Sehun drives a little further until they reach the part where hotel resorts are located; near the beachline. Luhan notices how the people kept on staring at them the moment they arrived at the resort, then he remembers they were both wearing clothes unfitting for the beach. He quickly tugs Sehun and tells the older they need to buy beach clothes after checking in. Instead of booking different rooms Sehun tells Luhan he got one room for the two of them. 

What Luhan didn’t expect was Sehun booking a room with a king size bed. The younger blushes as he couldn’t help but think of “things” that could be reasons why Sehun chose this room. Sehun calls the receptionist about the matter, however the girl from the other line replies that it was the only room available for now since all the rooms with twin beds were already occupied. 

“And I thought you guys are a couple. You look good together.” she adds. 

“So, what did she say? Why did she give us this room?” Luhan asks Sehun after he finishes talking on the phone. The older says that this was the only room available for today. 

Oh, well! It’s not like I don’t want to sleep next to this Demigod-like human, and I might feel his not-so-little-friend again later. 

Luhan awkwardly held his nape and smiles at Sehun. “It’s okay” he says, trying to act cool, although deep inside he couldn’t wait to sleep with Sehun and hoped something good will happen again. 

When everything was settled, both Sehun and Luhan goes out again for a lunch, this time both guys are wearing their beach clothes. Sehun wore board shorts paired with a printed tank top, while Luhan wore a short boardshort and a thin fabric v neck shirt. 

“How do I look?” Sehun asks. 

You look like someone I want to ravish, Luhan thought. “You look handsome, as always.” he compliments.

“And you look attractive as well, Luhan.” Oh, Luhan should learn how to control his feelings. 

 

Lunch went well, however Luhan constantly reminded the COO about the dare he told him about the entire time since until now, Sehun still hasn’t started yet. It is almost sunset, and the two were sitting near the shoreline with bottles of beer in their hands. Sehun had shared about his relationship with his girlfriend (if it’s still the term he can use) to Luhan the other day, and now he wanted to know about the younger’s past relationship. 

“Well...there’s nothing special about mine, I haven’t been in a relationship.” Luhan says.

“With those looks of yours, no one has really asked you out? are they blind?” Okay Luhan, stop blushing

“You’re very handsome, and a thoughtful person. Anyone can easily fall for you.” Sehun adds, leaving Luhan speechless still.

“You know what, if only I didn’t have a girlfriend right now, I might have asked you out.” 

Silence.

Silence. 

Silence. 

Sehun‒to Luhan’s surprise–rests his head in his shoulder as they watch the sun setting. Luhan cannot contain the feelings he had right now, so took another sip of his beer. The two of them enjoys the comforting silence, it’s like an unspoken communication of two lost souls slowly basking in the company of each other. Suddenly Luhan feels Sehun’s big warm hand holding his. Luhan wanted to remove his hand, but Sehun starts squeezing them.

“Sehun, Oh Sehun?” They hear someone calling. Sehun quickly lets go of Luhan’s hand and looks at the person who’s calling. It took a couple of seconds before Sehun recognizes her. 

“Krystal Jung?” The girl named Krystal quickly hugs him and asks him random stuff while Luhan who was still sitting makes a face behind her. Sehun tells Krystal why was at the beach and about his current project at work, then he calls Luhan who was drinking his beer non-stop. 

“This is Luhan my friend and co-worker.” Sehun introduces him to her. Krystal takes Luhan’s hand to shake, and all the while, Luhan couldn’t take off his eyes at Sehun who’s still had his arms around Krystal's waist. 

It turned out that Krystal is Sehun’s closest friend back in high school, and according to her Sehun was one of her admirers. She also tells Sehun that she’s one of the event organizer at the resort they are staying in, and she’s looking for someone who wants to sing for tonight’s event since their previous performer backed out.

“Sorry no more, my friend Luhan is here." Sehun suggests.

“WHAT?” both Luhan and Krystal were surprised with the revelation. 

“Really Luhan? You’ll do it?” Krystal looks so happy as she confirms it with Luhan. 

“But...I don't sing" 

“Don’t listen to him Krys. He has a great voice, and he’ll sing later tonight.” Sehun guarantees his female friend. Luhan looks at the COO with pleading eyes. He already wants to back out before even starting, but Sehun was not looking at him at all. 

“Thanks Luhan. And thank you, Sehun. You’re really my hero.” Krystal says, then kisses Sehun’s cheek, causing Luhan to scrunch up his nose.

“Okay then, I’ll see you later around seven for rehearsal.” 

 

 

Rehearsals were done almost an hour ago. Now, Luhan was the next one to perform and he’s feeling so anxious. It’s been a while since the last time he’d performed in front of a crowd, and the fact that Sehun is among them is really not helping at all. Luhan finally goes up the stage, he sits on the chair in front, and his heart beats faster. He feels like he's going to have a panic attack any second now. Quickly he looks for the familiar figure who should take the blame for his rapidly beating heart, and there he was–Oh Sehun standing alone, wearing his pastel blue polo shirt that matches Luhan’s pink one. 

Sehun couldn’t stop smiling the moment Luhan was up the stage, he knew the younger really wanted to kill him for making him sing on such short notice. Sehun couldn’t deny how the crowd began to grow the moment Luhan started playing the guitar, and soon Luhan was singing a song; 

Pack your bags and come with me   
you and i had already seen what we meant to be   
I still don't understand that look in your eyes   
but we both know   
where this history is gonna take us

Sehun couldn’t help but gaze at Luhan the moment he began to sing. He couldn’t deny how much he loves whenever Luhan sings. Sehun remembers the first time he heard the younger a few days ago, and he swears it is one of the most beautiful voice he’s ever heard. A few seconds later, he catches Luhan staring back at him. 

And I say, and I say   
in my deep state of love,   
in my deep state of love  
That you are mine 

Sehun smiles, he doesn’t know why it made him smile when Luhan said the word “mine”. 

“Stop smiling. It makes you look like an idiot.” Sehun hears Krystal talking next to him, without breaking eye-contact with Luhan he defends himself to Krystal, saying his he’s not smiling at all. 

“Oh please stop lying, you obviously like your friend.”

“Okay, stop it Krys. Luhan is really just my friend, and I’m just supporting him” he tells her, this time while looking at her. Krystal just stares back at him and laughs, “if you say so.” she replied. 

Suddenly Sehun hears the crowd clapping, and notices Luhan’s performance was already done. He was about to walk closer to Luhan to congratulate him when he saw a guy running towards Luhan first and hugging him out of the blue. And just like earlier, Sehun had no idea why his mood suddenly changes.


	6. And I thought

He wants to back out. Luhan wants to run down the stage. 

Never had he imagined that he would be performing in front of a crowd like this. Lub dub, lub dub. His heartbeat goes faster as he walks in front of the stage. He scans the crowd hoping to find that familiar figure who’s the reason for this sudden performance. Luhan sits on the chair located at the center of the stage and picks up his guitar. There, he saw Sehun walking closer. Luhan locks his stare at Sehun and began strumming his guitar.

Never in Luhan’s life had he expected to experience this kind of adventure, more over experiencing it with a caring, wealthy and handsome guy like Oh Sehun. He also couldn't deny that he’s slowly liking him. But alas, Sehun’s already taken and even if he’s not, he would not even stand a chance. Still though, that doesn’t stop Luhan from admiring Sehun. 

Pack your bags and come with me  
You and I have already seen what we meant to be  
I still don't understand that look in your eyes  
But we both know where this history is gonna take us

And I say, and I say in my deep state of love  
And I say, and I say in my deep state of love  
That you are mine

Luhan locks his eyes with Sehun the whole time he’s singing the song, he felt like each lyric he was singing were all for him. Luhan gives Sehun his sweetest smile as he sang, and at one time he notices Sehun winking at him. Damn Sehun don’t do that to me again, Luhan thinks as he tries to contain his feelings from Sehun.

That you are mine  
That you are mine  
That you are mine

 

Mine, when can I bravely tell the whole world you’re mine, Oh sehun? Luhan asks himself. This time the young COO was not looking at him anymore. Instead, his eyes were on his friend, Krystal. He’s staring at her intensely, and Luhan could feel his world being crushed as he looks at them together. Why do they look so good together? Can they possibly be in love together now?

The crowd cheers for Luhan after he finishes performing, but his eyes were still on the two people. Suddenly, he notices Sehun looking back at him, and quickly, he looks at the other way. As Luhan reaches the final step going down the stage, he was surprised by someone engulfing him in a sudden hug. 

“Omg! Lulu baby you haven’t changed at all!” He hears his friend, Baekhyun's voice.

He pulls away from the other person to make sure that it was really him—his closest friend back in high school, Byun Baekhyun. The two hug again while jumping around and exchanging ‘I missed yous’ and ‘how are yous’ with each other.

The two guys breaks apart from hugging after they hear someone ‘coughing’ next to them. It was Sehun, and boy, did he looked like he’s about to kill someone with the frown in his face. 

“Your voice is so lovely, Luhan.” Krystal says, standing next to Sehun. Luhan smiles and thanks her.

“Hello handsome, I’m Baekhyun, and I can be yours.” Baekhyun cuts in and introduces himself to Sehun, holding out his hand. Luhan hit his friend's shoulder. 

“Baek, can you stop? Anyway this is my boss, Oh Sehun. Sehun, this is my best friend from highschool, Baekhyun.” Luhan introduces them to each other. The young COO starts smiling again and takes Baekhyun’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you”, he says.

Luhan wanted to barf after he notices how his friend blushed after Sehun shook his hand. How did I became friends with this flirt? Ugh, Baekhyun! After a few minutes of talking Baekhyun excuses himself and says he needed to go back to his boyfriend. Sehun’s smile widens after hearing that Baekhyun had a boyfriend already. 

“Hey, let’s have dinner together. I want to thank Luhan here for saving me big time.” Luhan nods with a smile, and Sehun agrees. 

“Okay then, see you guys in 10 minutes at the resto.” says Krystal before heading back to the production team, leaving Sehun and Luhan alone. 

While heading to the said restaurant, Sehun congratulates Luhan for his performance. He tells him how lovely Luhan’s voice is and how everyone in the crowd loved him. And unconsciously, how he loves him too. “You looked so perfect earlier at the stage, Lu.” the younger blushes and thanks him. Somehow, Luhan becomes quiet after remembering that part when he saw Sehun and Krystal looking at each other intensely.

Luhan is surprised when suddenly he feels Sehun’s hand slowly reaching his and intertwines their hands as they continue walking. He wanted to remove his hands but Sehun didn’t want him to, and Luhan was so confused right now with how Sehun’s treating him. 

“Hey! Sorry we’re late.” Krystal says the moment she arrives while holding hands with a handsome guy. “This is my husband, Kim Jongin.” She introduces. Husband, Luhan didn’t know why but after hearing that Krystal was already married, he suddenly felt happy and squeezes Sehun’s hand under the table (and yes they are still holding each other’s hand that time). Soon, the four of them start eating. Krystal occasionally tells him how Sehun was during their college days, and momentarily tries to convince him to perform again on stage, but Sehun would always tell Krystal to never tempt his friend, Luhan.

 

Luhan groans as he rolls in bed, seeing as the sun is already up. He pats the space beside him in hopes that that certain someone was still sleeping next to him, but of course, he isn’t there. Why was Luhan even thinking that someone like Oh Sehun would waste his morning cuddling with him in bed? Oh well, a girl guy can dream sometimes. Since Luhan couldn’t cuddle with Sehun, he decides to calm himself down with his own hands and imagination. Slowly, under their bed sheets, he starts stroking his morning wood thinking that it was Sehun’s calloused hand that was pumping him. A soft moan escapes from Luhan’s mouth. Damn, Sehun. Do it faster please, you make me feel so hot. 

“Good morning, Lu!” Luhan’s eyes widens, and he quickly stops what he’s doing the moment he saw Sehun walk inside their room. The older guy was covered in sweat and was only wearing his track shorts, exposing his toned six-pack abs. 

“Fuck me.” Luhan mutters, exposing his own thoughts.

“Sorry, what was that?” Sehun asks with a smirk on his face. 

“I said good morning too, Sehun” Stupid Luhan, shut your mouth up. Luhan tries to cover himself with the bedsheets because his little friend was still achingly hard, and Sehun’s presence was not helping at all. 

“Get up sleepyhead, let’s go swim!” Luhan groans, saying he’s lazy and he needs to sleep more. Sehun wasn't convinced so he pulls him out off the bed that caused Luhan to stand up and fall into Sehun’s sweaty body. 

“Go change your clothes or I’ll be the one who remove them for you” Luhan’s eyes widen and quickly went to the bathroom to change.


	7. Oh Please

“Stop splashing!”  
“DON’T WET MY SHIRT!”  
“Damn Oh Sehun!” 

Luhan tells Sehun as the latter kept on teasing him the moment they arrived at the beach. The older quickly pulls him to the water, making his shirt wet. 

“Dammit, I forgot to bring an extra shirt. I hate you, Sehun.” 

“No worries. You can wear my shirt, I have a towel anyways.” Sehun says. However, Luhan declines since he could just go topless when they head back to their room. 

The two of them continues swimming on the beach. Occasionally, Sehun would pull a prank on Luhan, causing him to scream and Sehun to laugh like crazy. Luhan would then hit Sehun’s shoulder, which Sehun ironically likes. 

“You hit like a girl.” Sehun teases. 

“Stop teasing me!” Luhan whines and pouts. Sehun couldn’t control himself after seeing the younger’s cuteness, and pulls him down and hugs him. However, Luhan loses his balance and ends up falling on top of Sehun (good thing they were already near the shoreline). 

“Why are you such a cutie?” Sehun asks. Luhan became silent with a blush so deep in his cheeks. 

“I’m so tired.” he fake yawns. “I’m going to wash up now” Luhan gets up and goes back to the shore where they left their stuff and removes his shirt. He was about to leave when Sehun passes him his dry shirt. 

“It’s okay Sehun, I don’t mind walking without a shirt on.” 

“But I do, I don’t like how these strangers stare at your body like they’re going to eat you anytime.” 

“...Fine...if that’s what you want” Luhan couldn’t hide his blush as they walk back to their room while wearing Sehun’s shirt. 

Once they arrive at their room, the two race towards the bathroom to shower. But unfortunately, to Luhan, Sehun was the one who go in first. The younger decides to wrap his towel around his waist and watch tv while waiting for the other one to finish when Sehun calls him all of a sudden.  
“Hey, why don’t we shower together?” 

“... SORRY, WHAT??”

“What do you mean, ‘what’? I know you want to shower, so why not do it together? We’re both guys. And so we can have an earlier lunch too.”

 

Luhan chokes after hearing Sehun saying; “I just noticed how you look good with my shirt on”.

Later finds the two having their lunch, and ever since this morning Sehun’s been messing with Luhan’s mind with the way he’s acting--just like earlier when they were in the shower. Sehun had offered to soap Luhan’s back after the younger did the same thing to him. He slowly ran the soap and massaged the younger’s back. He even slid his hands down ‘til it reached into Luhan’s butt crack, which made Luhan moan a little and Sehun grin wider. 

That little act there made Luhan wetter than he already was, and badly wanted to face Sehun and kiss him before kneeling down to play with Sehun’s not so little friend--which Luhan had tried to ignore and avoid the whole time. But of course, Luhan can’t do all of this no matter how he badly wanted to do naughty stuff with Sehun he really just can't, because the young CEO is still his boss and he still has a girlfriend, and that sucks. 

“Sehun, would you mind stopping from saying random things? People might hear you and misunderstand.” 

“But it’s true! You do look good and tiny with my shirt on. And I like it.” As much as Luhan wants to hide it, he couldn’t help but blush right in front of Sehun. 

Right after lunch, Sehun asks him what they should do next. Luhan tells him he’s meeting with his friend, Baekhyun, for the rest of the afternoon. The older wanted to go with him, however, Luhan told him not to since they won't do anything besides talking (most probably about him) anyway. He also reminds him about their deal that Sehun hasn’t done yet. The CEO didn’t argue anymore and agreed. But before they parted ways, Sehun kisses his cheeks, tells him to be careful and to have fun. 

Luhan and Baekhyun met up in a little comfy coffee shop a few stores away from the restaurant where Luhan and Sehun had their lunch.

“Sorry I’m a bit late, got lost along the way.” Baekhyun just smiles and greets his friend. 

“It’s fine. Anyway, where is your hot boyfriend?” teases Baekhyun. 

“First, he is not my boyfriend, and I left him in the resort. He wants to come with, but I told him he doesn’t have to.” 

“You’re so lucky with your future boyfie, Luhan” Baekhyun sighs dreamily.

“I’m actually not. He won’t ever be my boyfriend since his fiance is just waiting for him after this trip.” 

“Wait, what?” Baekhyun got confused, and so Luhan decides to tell him everything about Sehun and the things that happened between them for the past few days. 

“...and just like earlier when he soaped my back while we were in the shower together, he ran his hands down ‘til it reached my butt crack.” Luhan continues but had to stop when Baekhyun choked on his drink after hearing what Luhan had just said. 

“You showered together and he did that to you?” Luhan innocently nods his head. 

“Oh, please stop acting so innocent on me! If I knew, you’ve already imagined having shower sex with him after that incident.” Luhan says nothing, only bows his head and sips on his tea. 

“Seriously though, I just hope that whatever you and Sehun has right now will turn into something special in the future. I know you’re getting confused with all his hints and the way he treats you but, I hope one day he tells you why did all these things. I may not know him personally but with how you described him, I think he seems like a good guy, Han. It’s just too bad he has a real bitch of a girlfriend.” 

Luhan smiles after listening to his friend and thanks him for the advice. It’s not like Baekhyun always give him the advices, but when he does, Luhan knows that it would be great ones. Soon, the two changes their topic. And when Baekhyun began suggesting Luhan some naughty ideas with Sehun, Luhan replied with an, “I’ll think about it”. 

The two friends spent a longer time together than they originally planned. After their coffee, they went on a little shopping spree. Baekhyun bought a couple tees for him and his boyfriend, while Luhan checked out the accessories section and bought the beaded bracelets he’d been eyeing on for days. 

It was already nine in the evening when Luhan arrives at their hotel room. He expected that Sehun would still be out partying or meeting other people like he always suggested, but what he came to was the other way around, Sehun was laying on their bed in his pajamas watching cable tv shows. 

“Hey, I thought you went out.” says Luhan.

“Nah, I spent the whole afternoon in our room sleeping. I wasn’t in the mood to go out. Did you have dinner already?” Luhan nods and tells Sehun how his afternoon went with Baekhyun. Well, except the part where he and Baekhyun spent a few hours talking about him. 

Soon Luhan joins Sehun on the bed and they both watch the movie together. As he focuses on watching the movie, he didn’t notice how Sehun was slowly moving closer to him until he felt that he was already leaning on Sehun’s chest. After the movie finished, Sehun suggests that they should sleep since they will be leaving early the next day. 

However, Luhan wasn’t getting any good sleep at all, not when Sehun had pulled him closer and rested his arms on his waist. That night, Luhan got distracted with how close he was with Sehun, and that the latter’s not-so-little-friend was just few centimeters away from his ass. Suddenly, he remembers how he had ended up masturbating for the second time earlier that day after Sehun left the bathroom to change, little did Luhan knew Sehun did the same thing because his soft moans had a huge effect on Sehun’s dick.


	8. Just for once

When Sehun went back to their hotel room yesterday afternoon, he overhears someone saying that there’s town festival with carnival nearby. He asks one of the hotel staff if they knew anything about the said town and one of the staff nods. When he arrives at their hotel room, he opens Luhan’s tablet (the younger have told him his password) to check if there are any airbrnb houses for rent around the area.

Going back to the present time, Sehun and Luhan are packing up and getting ready to leave. Once they finished checking out, the two males were ready to hit the road again. Luhan offers to drive since he knew that Iri is not far from where they were at. 

“We're not heading to Iri yet.” says Sehun, who was now taking the driver seat. Luhan sighs. He spends almost twenty minutes into the car ride asking Sehun where they were heading, but the young COO only tells him that it was a surprise. 

“Where are we going?” Luhan asks again. Sehun just smiles and reaches for his hand, “to somewhere I know you will love.” Luhan slowly removes his hands from Sehun’s which never went unnoticed by young COO. The car ride to their next destination was short and quiet. In order to not get bored, Luhan decided to check his e-mail where he sees a message from Yixing asking him for their new itinerary. However, even he didn’t know their following schedules and when they'll arrive at the water park. At the last part of the e-mail, Yixing asks him to tell Sehun to contact Ms. Bae as soon as possible at a moment. Luhan stares at the mail Ms. Bae? She's Sehun’s fiance right? What does she want after what she did to my Sehunnie? Luhan thinks to himself. He looks at Sehun and stares at his handsome side profile. Damn boy, you need to be mine. Luhan smiles at Sehun and reaches for his free hands. “Wherever that place is I’m more excited to spend another day with you” he says before kissing Sehun’s cheeks.

Luhan’s jaw drops once they arrived at the place. It is absolutely beautiful, romantic even. Sehun had rented a little cabin near the lake, and the cabin was surrounded by a beautiful garden that had tulips, roses and dandelions.

“How do you like our place?” Sehun asks as he pulled Luhan’s body closer to his. 

“I love it, Sehun! I wish I can live here forever.” the younger replies before hugging the COO. 

“Thank you, Sehunnie.” he adds, making the latter feel happy inside. 

After checking the inside of the cabin, the two men went out for the entire afternoon. Since the town plaza was just a block away, they decided to walk around instead of using Sehun’s car. The weather was lovely and perfect for an afternoon walk. Holding each other hand in hand, the two looked like a newlywed couple on theira honeymoon. To be honest, Luhan didn’t know what he’s doing right now, nor why he’s allowing Sehun to hold his hand tightly like this; why had he agreed to spend another couple of days alone with him? And why he feel so happy right in this moment when he knows everything is temporary that after this trip Sehun will go back to Ms. Bae, and Sehun will be nothing but his boss then? Despite the many questions in his mind, Luhan tried to ignore all those ugly truths and be selfish for once. Today, being with Sehun is the only thing that matters to him. He just wants to be happy and feel loved even just for now. 

Since it was already late when they arrived at the town, both Sehun and Luhan decide to have lunch at a small restaurant in the plaza. Luhan can’t help but feel giddy while they were eating as Sehun made a little effort to make him smile, like taking all the meatballs in his pasta because Luhan doesn’t eat them at all, or helping him slice his other steak. After lunch, the two took a walk around the town, and as they stroll by the plaza, they saw small shop that sold random clothes and accessories. The two of them decide to check out the shop and see what they could find. Luhan look at their shirts section while Sehun went over the accessories area at the other side of the store.

“Hi! We have this couple shirt on Sale!” the salesgirl says.

“Oh… but, I don’t have--”

“Can you give us a pair please?” Sehun says which startled Luhan, but later on felt sad realizing that Sehun was asking for a pair that meant one for him and another for Ms. Bae. Minutes later, the saleslady brought them a pair, and Sehun passes the pink one to Luhan.

“Try it, let’s see if pink looks good on you.” stupefied, Luhan ends up fitting the pink shirt with a growing blush on his cheeks. 

“Do you have another color for this one as well?” Sehun asks, the saleslady gives them a green and yellow pair. 

Soon after, Sehun and Luhan leaves the shop wearing their new “couple” shirts. Luhan got the pink while the older got the blue one that had an arrow designed pointing at each other, and with a caption that says ‘mine’. 

“Why did you buy 2 pairs?” Luhan asks, he knows he’s not in position to, but his curiosity was killing him already. 

“For us, who else?” Luhan’s eyes widens surprise. Not because Sehun bought two pairs for them, but because he realizes he hates the two colors.

“But Sehun...I don’t like yellow or green. I can’t wear any of those shirts.” Luhan protests which Sehun finds really cute. 

“You have no choice. We can’t return these shirts, this is their last pair.” 

“But yellow and green looks so ugly.” Luhan pouts

“Stop pouting or else, I’ll kiss you.” And that’s the cue for Luhan to keep quiet. The two walk further until they reach the carnival area. Luhan’s smile was so wide the moment he notices where they were at. He looks at Sehun, who is now smiling sexily with a smirk on his handsome face. 

“Did you know about this stuff?” 

“Actually … that’s the reason why we are here. Ever since I was young, I really wanted to visit a small town carnival.” Sehun explains. “But as always, I never had time to visit a place like this.” he adds. 

“D’aww! Finally! My little Sehunnie got to visit a town carnival for the first time.” Luhan teases him.

“Yeah, and thankfully with his baby.” he replies cheekily, quickly lifting Luhan bridal style until they reach the entrance of carnival. 

Luhan begs Sehun to put him down but the young COO didn’t listen, he continues carrying him until they start lining up on their first ride. Once inside, they try almost all the booths and rides they could see. When they were at the shooting booth, Sehun won a Bambi plushie which he later gave to Luhan, saying that the plushie and him looked the same. They also tried the bumper cars, the swing ride, and the ferris wheel. Sehun who had no idea about Luhan’s fear of heights was surprised when the younger had scooted close to his body like he was about to hug him. 

“Hey, you okay?” he asks a little bit concerned about Luhan’s sudden change.

“I am, it’s just that...I have a fear of heights.” Luhan replies, now hugging Sehun like his life depended on him. “But I don't want you to miss this just because of me and my fears.”

Sehun moves his arms so Luhan can comfortably rest his head on his chest. “But Han, your safety is more important than this. You should have told me earlier. It’s really okay for me if we didn’t ride this.” he explains. When their cart had gone down Sehun tells the staff that they’ll getting out and wouldn’t be continuing the ride. 

Even though they are few steps away from the crowd, Luhan still couldn’t stop shaking, so Sehun starts hugging him and decides to go home earlier than they had planned. 

“Sorry if I ruined our plans for tonight.” says Luhan. They’re now walking on their way home, hands are holding each other tightly. 

“Stop saying sorry. It’s not your fault, okay?” Sehun stops the both of them from walking and caresses Luhan’s cheeks, slowly his thumbs traces the younger’s face until it reaches to Luhan’s lips. Inch by Inch, Sehun moves his head lower and closer to the other, and with trembling lips he pressed his lips onto Luhan’s. It’s a sweet and innocent kiss that expressed all their unexplainable feelings for each other. For Sehun who have kissed someone else, he still feels scared but sure he wants this. He’d been dying to kiss Luhan ever since the day they were at the beach. And for Luhan, it was the best first kiss he’s ever experienced—until the rain began pouring and they had to run back to their cabin. Thank goodness it wasn’t far from where they’re at.

Damn rain, way to ruin my first kiss! Luhan thinks.

Just when Luhan had thought Sehun would never kiss him again, the latter actually did. Sehun kisses Luhan once they reached their cabin. He kisses him as Luhan hurriedly tries to open their door, and he kisses Luhan longer and deeper for the nth time. Sehun continues locking lips with Luhan as he lifts and hooks his legs around his waist, carrying him towards their bed. Without any hesitations, Luhan returns the kisses with his an arm encircling Sehun’s neck, his other hand grabs Sehun’s hair above his nape. His moans became louder as Sehun continues kissing him. The other then carefully lays Luhan in bed before hastily removing his shirt and jeans. Luhan could only stare longingly at the man above him; Sehun is the true definition of the perfect guy and Luhan still can’t believe that he’s about to have sex with him. Well, not this soon at least. 

Quickly enough, Luhan grabs and massages the other’s still clothed cock, startling Sehun. He asks him why, and the younger only smiles and says “I need to know if I’m still dreaming or if this the real deal.” Sehun laughs at Luhan’s silliness. He never fails to make everything feel lighter for Sehun, and maybe, that’s reason why Sehun really likes him. 

Luhan tries to bite a moan the moment he felt Sehun dipping his tongue in his earlobe, then sucking on a spot on his neck while his hand is stroked down his legs until it reached the inside of his thighs. Sehun quickly pulls Luhan’s last garment off, he stares at the younger’s naked body. 

Luhan has never felt so aroused until that moment by how Sehun’s luscious lips pressed on each part of his body, and at how Sehun’s big calloused hand's stroked his throbbing cock. In a swift motion, Luhan flips their position so he was straddling Sehun, he slowly kisses down the other’s toned stomach ‘til he reaches Sehun’s navel. Luhan smirks, feeling proud as he notices the bulge that is forming in Sehun’s jeans. His kisses turns into sucking, inch by inch he leaves love marks on Sehun’s lower body. 

“There baby. oh fuck!” Sehun breaths. He’d never imagined that a sweet, innocent Luhan could be this hot in bed. 

Using both his hands, Luhan removes Sehun’s boxers and sprung out his thick, aching meat. Luhan holds Sehun’s unclothed cock for the first time, staring at Sehun hungrily before he slowly slid his hands from the tip to its base. Sehun pants as Luhan began swallowing Sehun, up and down, up and down. Luhan lets his mouth and tongue do the work while his other hand massages and plays with the other’s balls. At the sight of Luhan taking him in, eyes never breaking contact with his, Sehun almost cums rather quickly. 

“Enough with the foreplay, baby. Let me make you feel good now.” Sehun almost growls as he flips their position. Adjusting Luhan in bed, Sehun hurriedly jumps off the bed to get the lotion he’d remember seeing in the bathroom. Coming back as quickly as he’d left, Sehun then applies the right amount at the tip of his cock, then he positions himself between Luhan’s legs. Slowly, he began thrusting in, making sure Luhan would feel less pain.

“Don’t hold back your moan, babe” Sehun breaths, his thrusts quickening, making Luhan moan his name like a mantra.

“Ooh! Sehun, there! ”, “Fuck yes, Sehun!” Luhan keeps on calling his name, wholly loving the painful pleasure of having Sehun’s huge cockk inside him. Luhan can already feel the wonderful sensation building inside him in every thrust Sehun makes. 

In and out. in and out. The feeling gets higher and higher. In and out, in and out. Luhan’s moans were the only sound that can be heard. In and out, in and out. Finally they reach the best euphoric feeling together. Soon, they both reach their climax and Sehun collapses next to Luhan. He holds Luhan’s close, tracing every part of the younger’s beautiful face. Suddenly, Sehun places a soft kiss on Luhan’s lips. 

“I think I’m in love with you, Han.” 

That rainy night, Luhan huddles closer to Sehun until his head lays on top of Sehun’s chest and their bodies are tangled with each other. With a mix of happiness and uncertain emotion, Luhan lets Sehun hold him tight the whole night. He knew he’s already crossed many unforgiving lines by tonight, and he doesn’t know what will happen in the following days but one thing is for sure, Luhan does not, and will definitely won’t regret that he came this far with his boss, Oh Sehun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you will like my new fic~
> 
> Thanks Cams (matchagreentear) for beta-ing my story


End file.
